The present invention relates to a sealing structure for an automobile door with a roll sash and a press sash joined to each other and a decorative molding provided on the sashes.
FIG. 5 to FIG. 7 show a conventional door 1, including a roll sash 11, a press sash 12, and a decorative molding 20. The roll sash 11 extends in a front and rear direction of the automobile. The press sash 12 extends in an upper and lower direction of the automobile and slightly extends in the front and rear direction of the automobile such that the press sash 12 is joined to the roll sash 11 by welding to form a corner of a door sash 10 on an upper periphery of an automobile door. The decorative molding 20 covers an upper end periphery 11a of the roll sash 11 and an upper end periphery 12a of the press sash 12 from an exterior of the automobile.
A door weather strip 30 is configured to operably couple to an outer circumferential edge on an upper side (outer circumferential edge on a roof side) of the door 1. A hollow seal member 32 and an outer seal lip 33 of the door weather strip 30 make elastic contact with a door opening edge of an automobile body 2 when the door 1 is in a closed position.
An installation base member 31 of the door weather strip 30 has a substantially plate-shape. As shown in FIG. 6, the installation base member 31 is arranged on a flat surface 11b of the roll sash 11. An outer-cabin side end 31a of the installation base member 31 is fit between a projection 11c on an inner-cabin side surface of the upper end periphery 11a of the roll sash 11 and the flat surface 11b. An inner-cabin side end 31b of the installation base member 31 is fit between an anchoring part 11d, which is vertically formed on an inner-cabin side of the flat surface 11b, and the flat surface 11b. 
The door weather strip 30 also includes a rib-shaped protrusion 35 on an outer-cabin side between the installation base member 31 and the outer seal lip 33. The door weather strip 30 is configured to operably couple to the roll sash 11 by clasping the projection 11c of the roll sash 11 between the rib-shaped protrusion 35 and the outer-cabin side end 31a of the installation base member 31.
As shown in FIG. 7, the press sash 12 does not include a projection on an inner-cabin side surface of the upper end periphery 12a. Accordingly, the installation base member 31 of the door weather strip 30 is merely arranged on a flat surface 12b of the press sash 12, not fit on the press sash 12, and is unstable on the press sash 12.
This configuration undulates the outer seal lip 33, which is closer to an outside of the automobile than the hollow seal member 32 and makes elastic contact with the body 2, and degrades appearance when the door 1 is in the closed position. Also, this configuration degrades sealing performance and allows entrance of water toward an interior of the automobile.
The outer seal lip 33 may also undulate even in case the installation base member 31 of the door weather strip 30 is fixed on the flat surface 12b of the press sash 12 by double-sided tape or a clip not shown.
Prior arts in this connection include: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S62-3312 which discloses a door weather strip configured to operably couple to the roll sash; and Japanese Patent No. 5402807 which discloses the decorative molding provided on the door. But the prior arts have not disclosed the door weather strip configured to operably couple to the door with the roll sash 11 and the press sash 12 joined to each other and the decorative molding 20 provided on the sashes.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide the sealing structure for the automobile door capable of preventing degradation in the sealing function as well as degradation in the appearance by keeping the outer seal lip from undulating.